Versus
by bapjuseyo
Summary: Youngjae dibandingkan dengan cheese cake? siapa yang akan menang? DAEJAE aka DAEHYUN X YOUNGJAE. BAP FANFICTION.


_Dorkyeol proudly present_

 _Versus_

DaeJae aka Daehyun x Youngjae as main cast

Yaoi, boys love

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Tsent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya /digorok

Enjoy

.

.

.

Ketika Youngjae mengutarakan beberapa pertanyaan _random_ yang membuat Daehyun tertawa geli di siang hari.

.

.

.

.

"Daehyunie~~"

Seru lelaki manis sembari berjalan menuju seseorang yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Lelaki yang diserukan namanya itu terus berkonstentrasi dengan _smart phone_ tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan yang di tujukan kepadanya

Lelaki manis –atau mari kita sebut saja Youngjae mulai saat ini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bisa –bisanya kekasihnya mengabaikan dirinya hanya karena sebuah benda tipis berbentuk segi empat sialan itu.

"ya! Jung Daehyun!" serunya sekali lagi sedikit berteriak. Berharap kekasihnya itu mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

Daehyun –lelaki itu sedikit terkejut, "ah iya kenapa?"

Youngjae mendengus pelan. Sebal karena tingkah Daehyun yang tadi mengabaikannya.

"kau menyebalkan." Ucapnya.

"tapi aku tampan."

Sontak Youngjae membuat gestur ingin muntah. Memang sih, kekasihnya itu tampan. Dia akui itu. Tapi menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

"kau mengabaikanku." Protes Youngjae, "aku mau marah aja."

Daehyun terkekeh. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat manis. Berbeda apabila mereka sedang di sebuah _tv show,_ konser, atau yang lainnya dimana puluhan kamera menyala menyorot grup mereka.

Mungkin memang mereka terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah akur. Terlebih Youngjae yang sering menghindar ataupun sok jual mahal. Padahal nyatanya, Youngjae amatlah manja.

Daehyun kemudian bangun dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Youngjae untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak berbicara apa –apa, Youngjae menurut dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"katanya marah. Tapi nurut aja." Ledek Daehyun yang di jawab decihan oleh Youngjae.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa adanya percakapan. Hanya ada gerakan tangan Daehyun yang mengusap pelan surai kehitaman lelaki yang tengah memainkan tangan Daehyun yang lainnya.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae, "kau lebih suka aku atau Junhong?"

"kau pastinya, sayang." Jawabnya singkat.

Youngjae diam dan mengangguk mengerti. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"lebih suka aku atau Yongguk _hyung?"_ tanyanya lagi.

Daehyun sempat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Youngjae.

"tentu saja kau. Aku belum siap di jadikan daging cincang oleh Himchan _hyung."_ Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"kalau begitu, kau lebih pilih aku atau _cheese cake?"_

Daehyun belagak berpikir. Seakan sedang di hadapkan dengan pertanyaan yang super sulit untuk dijawab.

Sepertinya membuat Youngjae kesal (lagi) akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Tentu aja –" Daehyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, " _–cheese cake!"_

Youngjae menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

Hah yang benar saja. Dia kalah dengan benda mati yang bertekstur lembut dan manis bernama _cheese cake?_ Tidak dapat di percaya.

"ih dasar menyebalkan!" omelnya, "aku membencimu, Dae!"

Daehyun menahan tawa sekaligus menahan dirinya agar tak mengecup bibir merah muda yang tengah mengerucut itu.

Oh Tuhan. Youngjae benar –benar menggemaskan kalau sedang marah. Rasanya Daehyun ingin segera menyerangnya. Menelusuri setiap _inchi_ tubuh mulusnya, mewarnai kulit putihnya dengan tanda kepemilikannya, serta memompa tubuh mungilnya habis –habisan dan membuat Youngjae mengerang, menyerukan namanya di setiap desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Oke lupakan semua fantasi kotor Daehyun yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya. Yang jelas sekarang ia benar –benar tak kuasa melihat si manis yang sedari tadi mengumpatnya tanpa suara.

"kau hanya menyuruhku memilihnya." Ucap Daehyun sembari menangkup wajah Youngjae. Membuat wajahnya kini bertatapan dengan si manis yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kalau kau bertanya, lebih suka mana antara kau dan _cheese cake. –"_ Daehyun tersenyum manis, " –tentu saja aku lebih menyuka –eh tidak. Maksudku, tentu saja aku lebih mencintai dirimu."

Lelaki bersurai keunguan itu kini mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Mengecupnya pelan tanpa ada nafsu yang mengiringinya. Daehyun hanya ingin menyalurkan semua rasa cinta kepada kekasihnya itu.

"aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae." Ucapnya setelah melepas pagutannya.

Youngjae menyambut kontak mata mereka dengan senyuman manis, "ya. Aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri."

Ia terkikik geli saat melihat raut wajah Daehyun yang menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"ya! Kau merusak momen romantisku."

Lelaki manis itu semakin tertawa puas. Sekali –sekali balas dendam tidak apa –apa, kan?

"hehehe aku hanya bercanda." Youngjae mencubit pelan cuping hidung Daehyun.

Daehyun mengumpat dalam hati. Andaikan besok tak ada jadwal untuk _comeback stage,_ ia pasti akan segera menyerang lelaki kelahiran Januari yang kini tengah mencubit –cubit kecil kedua pipinya.

Ia bersumpah. Kalau jadwal promosi lagu baru mereka sudah berakhir, ia akan menyerang Youngjae tanpa ampun. Membuat si manis tak akan bisa berjalan normal selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"aku mencintaimu, Jae –a."

"aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Jung."

.

.

.

.

.

 _The end._

YUHUUU wansyat aja ya aku capek bikin yang berchapter wkwkwkwk. Ini bener2 story terakhir sebelum aku hiatus selama beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu. Btw giliran lagi sibuk2nya, plot cerita ngalir aja nih di otak.

Ada plot cerita baru nih buat daejae tapi ratednya M wkwkwkwkw. Kenapa sih belakangan ini otak aku lagi rated wwkwkwk.

Btw kalo kalian ada req buat cast, bisa PM atau dm ig aku ya /okkyzelodrink. Mumpung aku lagi banyak ide cerita nih heu heu heu.

Ini sebenernya story remake. Sebelumnya udah pernah aku post disini dan aku hapus lagi hehehe. Jadi mungkin buat kalian yang dulu ngikutin story aku, agak familiar sama ceritanya(?)

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK TONTON HONEYMOON M/V YA SAYANG2KU

Last, review?^^

With love, dorkyeolHHHHHHH


End file.
